


Fire, Meet Flame.

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunken sex, Emotional Angst Sex, Emotional Connection, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: A night of being emotionally, physically and drunkenly exhausted leaves Blair and April with an outlet fuelled by pain that neither thought in any lifetime they’d be dealing with.Blair x April. (Sterling’s not here. She’s only mentioned.)
Relationships: April Stevens/Blair Wesley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Fire, Meet Flame.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



April x Blair - If you don’t like the idea of these two hooking up... GET OUTTA HERE, NOW!!

* * *

Blair knew this was wrong.

April knew this was wrong. 

Playing seven minutes in heaven at a party when they were both very much intoxicated. Wrong. Wrong. _Wrong_!

The bottle spun, couples went upstairs to a room to do whatever for seven minutes. 

Blair didn’t know how April would find out about a party near her college or even why she was here considering April was supposed to be in a different state. 

Then again, Blair was supposed to be in her dorm studying. 

The bottle spun and it landed on her. She didn’t see who spun it, her eyes were busy focussing on pouring some rum from her bra-flask into her coke.

She wasn’t stupid enough to get someone else to get her a drink.

Someone nudged her shoulder, almost making her spill her drink. She was about to go off at them when she noticed the bottle. Pointing right at her. 

“Great. Who am I taking for a sleazy seven minutes?” She asked, sipping on her drink when she saw a few people point. 

The spray of her rum back into her cup and the choking on air was enough to make her do a double-take. 

“Stevens?”

“Wesley…” April’s cold answer came. 

“Seven minutes from the second the door shuts, ladies,” another girl said. Blair downed the rest of her drink and stood, following April to a room across from the group of almost-drinking-age-adults and the door clicked shut behind them. 

“Why are you here Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?” Blair spat, sitting her cup down on a dresser. 

“I’m visiting family in town. You?” 

“I go to school here.”

April pulled her sweater tighter around her body and sighed, giving the bed a look of wariness before sitting on the very corner of it. 

“How’s-“

“Don’t, you have _no right_ to ask how Sterling is.”

April rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t hear kissing!” Someone called from the other side of the door.

Rolling her eyes, Blair took her phone out and put her music on shuffle. 

“I never wanted to hurt her, Blair.”

The brunette scoffed and tucked her phone into her bra, crossing her arms. 

“Yeah, and the pope ain’t catholic.”

“John got out of jail, I did what I could that would keep her and you _safe_.”

“Mhm.”

“God, you’re more infuriating than I remember,” April muttered. 

“Yeah, well… you’re still a bitch, just how I remember.”

“This isn’t actually how I saw us meeting again,” April said after a while of silence. 

“Yeah? What? Was it more my fist in your face? Cause that’s how I thought it would go.”

“You thought about me? How sweet,” April said, a bittersweet smile on her lips. 

“Hardly. Don’t get your hopes up. I dreamed of a pile of trash last night and woke up thinking it was you in my dream instead.”

“Fuck, you really are infuriating!” April’s voice rose. She stood, and despite being a few inches shorter, she made herself _feel_ taller. And in turn, it made Blair shrink back slightly, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah, well… people rarely change much in a year. You’d know if you didn’t bail out of town a week after you broke it off with my sister.”

“I feared for my life, my …. mothers sperm doner was abusive. I did what I could to get away from him.”

The wording made Blair freeze, looking up at the honey-blonde woman before her and she saw- a scared human. 

“Look…”

“Save it. Just shut up, we’re three minutes out from escaping and we can go back to pretending the other doesn’t exist. Especially when I can leave in two days and go back to my school.”

Sighing, Blair nodded.

“Fine.”

She took the flask from her bra and uncapped it, taking a healthy swig of it before holding it out. 

April looked at it with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m not sobering up if I have three more minutes with you.”

“Good point,” the shorter woman said and took the flask, taking a hesitant sip. Her face twisted to disgust. “What on god's green earth is that?”

“Rum. Good rum, so swallow and suck it up. It’s not one you spit out. I spent my paycheck on this bottle.”

“Taste like a brewery’s asshole,” April said before taking another drink. She then handed the flask to its owner and looked around the - _surprisingly_ tidy for a second year - dorm room.

“Who on earth would live in a room this small?” April asked.

“Uh, me?”

“This is your room or you’re just in one this small?”

Blair opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of photos. Photos of herself with friends, family, Sterling. None of the blondes was recent. April chalked that one up to them not being in the same school.

“I can’t tell you how she is, April.”

“It’s confidential?”

“I haven’t seen her.”

“What? The wonder twins are no longer together?” 

Blair swallowed back the tears in her eyes. 

“Blair?”

“She ran away, shortly after…. after we found out that … we’re not sisters. We’re cousins.”

April’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Yeah,” Blair said with a dry laugh. “Turns out my parents valued her more cause they acted like they were her parents.”

“What happened?”

“Do you care?”

“I-” April paused, mulling the question over before she nodded. “I do, yes.

“We’re gonna need more alcohol for this.”

* * *

The girls spoke, mostly Blair, and ignored someone coming to bang on the door to tell them the seven minutes was up.

“We’re fucking, go away!” Blair yelled out.

April had to roll her eyes at the brunette’s language, a familiar and fond smile on her lips as Blair dove back into the story of the night sterling got kidnapped. 

They talked until the sun came up, both drunk on the variety of alcohol hidden away in Blair’s room. 

There was something intimate about watching the sun come up with someone, especially when you’ve spent all night talking. 

Both laid on Blair’s bed, facing each other as Blair told everything up until the day Sterling left. 

“Shit,” Blair said as she remembered something, springing up off the bed, startling April to be more alert than she had been. She wasn’t asleep, but she could have been momentarily if they’d been quiet any longer. 

“What?”

“This is gonna sound crazy, but…” Blair dug through a box labelled ‘ _memories_ ’ and pulled out a book. She opened the book and pulled out an envelope. “This is for you, from Sterl. She made me twin swear that I would always carry it with me in case I ever saw you again. And to not open it.”

“And you did?”

Blair shrugged, handing the envelope to April who took it with shaking hands. 

“Want me to give you a moment alone?”

April shook her head as she stared at Sterling’s swirly writing of her name on the envelope. 

“Do I want to know?”

“I think I’m just drunk enough to say yes to that.” Blair flopped onto the bed, opening a bottle of scotch. She flicked the lid across the room and took a sip from the bottle before holding it towards April. 

The shorter woman took a big drink, her throat bobbing four times before she lowered it and handed the bottle back to Blair. 

With a shaking finger, she carefully opened the envelope, pulling out the single-paged letter. 

Her eyes scanned it, tears starting to form.

Blair’s arm rested around her shoulders but the brunette didn’t read the letter. It was private. She wasn’t a huge dick. 

Some things April ended up murmuring out loud, that Blair thought it was unintentional. The pace that April read was scary fast and for her to catch something the honey-blonde had said must’ve meant she was rereading the letter. She definitely heard ‘ _you are so strong_ ’ more than once. 

What shocked her, wasn’t the fact that April was taking the bottle from her hand and drinking again- quickly. It was that the bottle was suddenly empty and that the shorter woman was suddenly sobbing against her chest. 

“Oh,” Blair said, startled and not really knowing what to do. She was barely good at handling her own emotions let alone someone else’s. “It’s… it’s okay,” she said a little softly, running a hand up and down April’s back.

April lifted her head after a moment or two, wiping her tears on her sleeve, sniffling softly. She then looked up, catching Blair’s concerned gaze. 

“Sorry… but uh, thanks…” 

Blair shrugged. “No big deal. I guess that cry was well built up?”

April nodded, looking at the letter again briefly before handing it to Blair. 

Blair wondered if she should look at it or just take it and put it aside. 

“You can read it.”

Blair nodded, removing one arm from around April to take the letter carefully, reading it over. 

_April…  
I don’t know where to start.   
The fact you just left me there and didn’t turn back?  
The way you broke me?  
I never felt a love so deeply the way I did for you, and I’m sure I never will. _

_Depending on if Blair ever sees this- you should hug her for me. I’m writing this the night before I pack everything I can into a bag and leave._

_Blair’s gonna need a hug, cause I don’t know when I’ll see her next. I need to clear my head._

_You are one of the two strongest people I know. You and Blair, that is._

_You are so strong. Do you hear me, April Stevens?_

_I don’t know how long this letter will take to reach you… but I hope it eventually does._

_I just hope you found the strength you had in you all along. To come out, to find love with some girl/woman that can give you everything you deserve. A shoulder to lean on, a hand to hold you up, someone who won’t push you the way I stupidly did._

_I love you, and I’m sure I always will, at least I know you’ll always hold a special place in my heart._

_Goodbye,  
Yours… always, Sterl._

Blair snuffled and wiped at her eyes with the back of her shaking hand. 

She set the letter aside and stared down at her hands in silence. 

A hand gently slipped into hers, startling her back to reality. 

“You okay?”

Blair nodded, lifting her head a little, looking at April. 

“I believe I’ve cried enough for the next three years,” the brunette said softly. 

April nodded, a small laugh hiccuping out of her lips. 

Blair reached up with her free hand, wiping a lock of hair from April’s face.

April’s breath caught in her throat, the emotions, lack of sleep and body coursing with alcohol powered her next move. 

She leaned forward slowly, and Blair didn’t lean back, or move in any sort of way but forward also. 

Their lips touched. 

And as if it was meant to happen, they both clashed in ways that wasn't full of hate. 

Their lips locked tighter together, tongues meeting, hands clawing at clothes as the mornings sunshine streamed across the bed. 

Blair pushed April back, their lips staying joined as the shorter woman pulled the brunette down onto her. 

Clothes came off quicker than they could both process after a quick “you sure?” And they both nodded.

Cries of climax and emotional exhaustion…

Blair held April as she actually cried. Tears of stress, of holding it in too long, of just pure emotional bliss as Blair’s fingers curled into just the right spot and April’s hands clawed over the brunettes back. 

Blair’s moans were deeper, softer, her hands clenched in the sheets as her back arched off the bed as April used her hand and mouth, her other hand holding Blair’s hip. 

There was something different about the first time they came up for air and the fifth time. 

There was something different every time.

Something different every way they rolled, thrust, moaned the others name. 

A breathless gasp left April’s lips as Blair’s teeth but down on her neck, her fingers thrust in with a third on into her core and her thumb swiped against her clit, her free hand moved and rolled the shorter woman’s nipple between her fingers. 

April’s back arched as she choked out a moan, her hands sliding down Blair’s sweat-slick back, her legs curling around her waist as Blair’s fingers kept pumping within her, bringing her to orgasm once and then quickly two more times as she moved her fingers faster before April barely even had a chance to catch her breath.

* * *

Laying beside each other, breathing ragged, staring at the ceiling as the sheet covered their bodies, both women didn’t know what else to do. 

They knew fucking out of emotional, physical and drunken exhaustion wasn’t the best idea- but neither stopped. Not for people thundering up and downstairs outside the room. Not for Blair’s alarm that signalled she needed to get out of bed to make her day progressive - she slapped her alarm off and knocked it off the bed stand in the process. 

“That was-...” April licked her lips. 

“You can say a mistake, it’s fine. I’m not going to kick you out for saying it.”

“Was it, Blair? A mistake?”

“We’re still drunk, April. We’re emotional. We’re both the last connection we have to something…. something… _Sterling_.”

April nodded stiffly. 

“But if you don’t want to call it a mistake, that’s fine too.”

April rolled onto her side and stared at the brunette. She studied her features, a hand coming up to brush some hair away from Blair’s face, causing Blair to turn her head and look at her. 

“I mean… sure, mistake or not… was still better sex than anyone I’ve had sex with in the past.”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie. That was pretty amazing, I’ll go as far as to say the best I’ve had too. But then again, I only have Miles to compare it to.”

“Women do it better.”

Blair chuckled and nodded slowly, rolling so she was facing April properly before adjusting a hand under her head. She reached her other hand out and traced a small scar on April’s collar bone. 

“What’s this?” She asked softly. 

“John threw a broken glass at me and it stuck into my shoulder.”

“What?”

“Yeah, as I said… abusive.”

Blair growled lightly and frowned. “I’m pissed that I didn’t kick him harder.”

“Me too. Must have been cathartic.”

“Oh, it was.”

April smiled and then scooted closer.

Blair slid in, her free hand wrapping around April’s waist.

“So, when do you leave again?” Blair asked softly. 

“Tomorrow, why?”

“Want to… not talk some more tonight?”

April raised her eyebrow and then smiled, nodding as she leaned in, pressing her lips to Blair’s.

Blair smiled into the kiss, rolling them so that April was on top.

It was Saturday, and there was no real need to get out of bed anyway.


End file.
